


The Surprising Benefits of Phonuetria fera

by sourdough_pup



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, Spiders, life at the HUB, pre-AOS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourdough_pup/pseuds/sourdough_pup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally, Jemma would be thrilled to find such a fascinating spider, but she was already running late. It was time to call for backup--and the Specialist next door was a perfect choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Surprising Benefits of Phonuetria fera

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Biospecialist + '“I know we’ve never talked before but there is a friggin huge spider in my apartment can you kill it for me” au'

Jemma glared at the spider in her shower. Spiders were wonderfully interesting, with such variety and abilities, that normally she loved them. But large, venomous spiders did not belong in her shower, especially when she didn’t have the time to remove it. She really did need a shower, though.

With one more look, she marched back out of the shower to throw on some clothes. Despite that fact that it was living in the HUB’s dorms that likely brought the spider into her home (there were bananas in the large fruit bowl in the common room that had to have come from somewhere), it did give her one advantage: the man who lived next to her was a Specialist and had returned the night before.

She looked at the clock as she walked out and winced. She might be running late, but it was a rather early hour for most people. Self-consciously, she knocked on her neighbor’s door.

For a few moments, there was silence, then she heard someone moving around. Smiling sheepishly, she couldn’t help but blush when the door opened to reveal the very attractive and currently very shirtless Specialist. “I know we’ve never talked before, but there is a rather large _Phoneutria fera_ in my shower and I was hoping you could remove it for me. Normally I would do it myself, they really are quite spectacular and I have some experiments that could use their venom, but I don’t have enough time to set up a capture trap this morning.” She babbled, unable to stop herself. “I’m afraid I don’t have the reflexes to remove it without proper equipment, but I thought you might be able to. Or if you would rather not, might I impose upon you to use your shower?”

She finally got control over her mouth, biting her lip to stop herself from saying anything else. Peaking up, her blush, which had yet to fade, deepened at the look of amusement on his face. He grinned. “Let me go grab a shirt and I’ll see what I can do,” he told her before disappearing back into his apartment.

“I’m Jemma, by the way. Jemma Simmons,” Jemma introduced herself when he rejoined her, closing and locking his door behind him. She wondered absently if all Specialists were that paranoid or if it was just him, or even just the mission he had been on lingering. She pushed the thought away as she held her hand out.

“Grant Ward.” He replied, taking her hand in his much larger one. “So, what is a _Phonuetria fera_ anyway?”

Jemma held in a sigh of regret when they released the handshake. “Oh, right. It’s a type of spider, more commonly known as the Brazilian Wandering Spider.” She explained as she led him into her apartment.

His eyebrows rose. “How on earth did you get a Brazilian Wandering Spider in your apartment? They aren’t exactly native to the area.”

“I suspect it’s from the fruit bowl.” She informed him, gratified when he nodded, seemingly supportive of her theory.

“Make sense,” he agreed, as they entered her bathroom. “It’s not like—that is a huge frigging spider.” He said, stopping short when he saw it.

“Yes,” she said. “Like I said. Do you think you can get rid of it?”

Grant nodded. “Shouldn’t be a problem. You said you had some experiments that could use the venom, though. Do you want it alive?”

“Could you?” Jemma asked excitedly, before backtracking slightly. “I mean, if it’s not too much trouble.”

He grinned at her. “Not a problem at all. I just need,” he glanced at the spider again. “A large Tupperware container, including the top, but with small holes, and magazine.”

“Oh, thank you!” Jemma exclaimed. “I’ll just be one moment to get those for you,” she told him, scurrying to gather the requested items, taking a moment to prick the lid of the tupperware. Handing them over, she watched in awe as he swiftly and smoothly trapped the spider under the Tupperware, used the magazine to get it off the wall, then slid the lid on.

“There you are,” he told her with a smile. “One live _Photunetria fera _as requested. Anything else I can do while I’m here?”__

__Accepting the Tupperware with a bright grin, she answered, “no, but if there is anything I can do to thank you, please, let me know.”_ _

__“Well,” he said slowly, as if considering, stepping a little closer. “How about dinner tonight? Get to know each other a little better, maybe see if there are any other experiments I could help you with.”_ _

__“Well,” Jemma replied, mimicking him and stepping closer. “I suppose I could agree to dinner. If that goes as well as this did, I’m sure I could find some experiments that require a very specific type of assistance.“_ _

__“It’s a date. I’ll pick you up at 7?”_ _

__“Sounds perfect,” she said, feeling her earlier flush returning._ _

__“Then I’ll leave you to get ready for your morning.” He told her, stepping back. “Have a great day, Jemma.”_ _

__“You, too, Grant.” She silently cursed her breathlessness as she escorted him to the door. Leaning against it after she closed it, she allowed herself a moment to bask. A new specimen and a date with her hot neighbor! Opening her eyes, she marched toward the shower, pausing only to set the Tupperware under a book. She had a day to prepare for!_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't try to remove a Brazilian Wandering Spider by yourself. While they are rare outside of South/Central America, they are very venomous. Grant is a trained specialist, and you should treat all unknown and even known wild animals with care.


End file.
